Five Nights Without
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Schmidt and Fitzgerald, a minor and an adult... Roommates, wizards. When Mike's magic starts to show after five years of being late, he gets sent off to a magic school, while Jeremy has to take his roommates job as night guard, catering to upset animatronics that can easily rip him apart... Good thing it's only for the year!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So… I was going through some old stories… And I had an idea… Aaaaand then I wrote it!**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Minerva McGonagall watched as the enchanted quill twitched, almost as if unsure of whether to write the name down… After a moment, it wrote it down, book pages flipping to a specific name, which explained the issue… The name belonged to a sixteen year old, Muggleborn… Oddly, they appeared to live at a Pizzeria, which the quill then added too, showing that it was the employee apartment built into the back of the building…

 _ **Michael Schmidt**_

 _ **Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria**_

 _ **Spectre Lane**_

 _ **Room with the damaged door**_

Was what ended up on the letter… Minerva did her job, and sent the letter off, making a note to inform Albus as soon as she could… The quill rarely made decisions like this, and when it did, they were for a good reason…

 **Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, Room with the damaged door**

A man, about 22 years old, with blonde hair and green eyes, walked over to the fridge, grabbing a box from it and taking a slice of pizza from it. Slapping it onto a plate and sticking it into the microwave he walked off, grabbing a purple hat from a stand and putting it on his head. He then walked over to a bed that was in the corner, where its inhabitant had gotten trapped in the sheets. "Morning Mike." He greeted, buttoning up a purple shirt.

The inhabitant groaned as he tried to get free, eventually a pair of blue eyes, which glared at the man tiredly.

"Don't give me those eyes, you'll need 'em for the night shift." The man joked, getting a snort.

"Morning Jeremy…" Mike mumbled, extracting his arms from the sheets, eventually emerging while Jeremy grabbed a badge, clipping it to his shirt.

"Breakfast's in the microwave for ya, you got any plans for today?" Jeremy told Mike once he was properly dressed.

"Other than the usual scramble for my life?" Mike joked bitterly, "Not much, gonna see how much this birthday blows compared to my last, the usual." He told his roommate.

"Wait, it's your birthday today?" Jeremy asked, turning to the teen in shock.

"Yep, Sixteenth." He nodded, taking the pizza from the microwave, eating the now heated slice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, sounding genuinely hurt.

"It just never came up… It's not like my parents care either. As soon as I turned fourteen I got kicked out of the house, only time they ever call is if I'm in the hospital or if they decide to mock my choice of job." Mike explained, looking down with a sigh.

"Hey, you probably don't want a big event, right?" Jeremy asked his friend, having an idea.

"Nah, big events suck… It's why I'm the night guard, small group." He agreed.

"Well, the bots might throw you a party tonight. I can ask them during my shift." Jeremy offered.

"You don't have too…" Mike told him quickly.

"But I want too." He agreed, messing with the teen's hair with a grin.

Mike batted his hand away as he tried to fix his hair.

Jeremy then got up and went to the door, opening it and collecting any letters, completely missing the old lady in front of him as he closed the door in her face, just as she opened her mouth to talk.

"Hey Mike, you've got Mail." Jeremy told him, passing over the mentioned mail.

"Bill, Bill, Death Threat, drawing from Bonnie, love letter for the other Michael, letter that describes the door… Ooh, here's one Foxy might like! It's got a link to a free book on how to make rum!" Mike noted as he went through them.

"Wait, back up a second?" Jeremy asked.

"Love letter for the other Michael?"

"After that."

"Letter that describes the door? Huh… That's weird…" Mike muttered, having not really paid attention to it.

"What does it say?" Jeremy asked.

Mike opened it, reading the difficult handwriting easily.

"Let's see… _Dear Mr. Schmidt, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to issues with your age, a staff member has been sent along with this letter, to answer any questions you may have. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress…_ What does that mean?" Mike asked, looking at the older man.

"I don't know… I'll go check if there's anyone there." Jeremy said, opening the door and finding the woman standing there. "Yep, someone's there." He called to Mike, his voice filled with Dry wit as always.

"Good morning. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall." The woman greeted, entering the room before Jeremy could let her in.

"You're a teacher?" Mike asked, finishing off his slice of pizza.

"Yes, and you, are a bit of a problem." She announced to him.

"How? He's a nice kid." Jeremy told her, standing between the woman and the teen protectively.

"Do not fear Mr Fitzgerald, I am not going to harm him. There is simply an issue of age, most wizards get their letters at 11." She explained.

"Wizards? As in… Magic?" Mike asked, curious.

"Yes." She agreed, ready to prove it.

"Alright." Mike accepted easily.

"You don't need any proof?" McGonagall asked confused.

"Nah. I've got good reasons to believe you. Jeremy, doesn't your shift start soon?" Mike asked, checking the time.

"Crap! I've got to go! See ya later Mike!" Jeremy shouted, pulling Mike into a quick hug before he ran off, the door slamming shut behind him and gaining even more damage to it.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" McGonagall asked Mike, clearly suspicious.

"Nah, Jeremy home schools me on weekends, or when something causes us to miss work." Mike explained, grabbing some sheets and writing on them. "He usually just grabs online courses for me to do while he's at work though." He added.

"And… How old is he?" McGonagall asked, having thought of something.

"Twenty Two. He's not doing anything to me, if that's what you're thinking. He's more of a big brother figure or parental substitute for me anyway." He explained, knowing what she was thinking. "He used to work nightshift's actually as well, at a different place, so that I could get some sleep, it's difficult without someone there to help… I got him to quit after it started to drag on him…" He added, getting lost in thought…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi there!**

Mike groaned as he sat in a small room, with two doorways exposed…

"Nngh… This is gonna suck." He muttered, as he grabbed a tablet, flipping through camera's as he checked everything quickly. "Alright, same old… No intruders." He noted, getting up and leaving the room, heading to the main stage. "Hey guys!" He greeted as he checked on the three large animatronics that stood on the stage, flipping switches on the backs of their heads.

"Hello Michael." The large bear greeted jovially, with the chicken and Rabbit looking at Mike happily, as their switches were flipped.

"It's Mike, Freddy. Michaels the guy who's family went through those tragedies…" Mike reminded the bear, who was the mascot of the Pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear himself.

"Mike! Mike look!" The Rabbit said excitedly, flipping off the stage and running off to fetch something, running back with a set of art equipment. "Someone left this at the Pizzeria for me! I think Michael did it!" The Rabbit said happily.

"That's Great Bonnie." Mike said with a smile, looking the equipment over. "This stuffs good quality." He noted.

The chicken walked off to where the Kitchens were, humming happily to herself.

"You off to go cook Chica?" Mike asked amused.

"Yep! I wanna try and make a new recipe!" She agreed, entering the kitchens, where a clattering noise immediately emerged.

"Anyway, you guys gonna hold Foxy down for me?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Alright Michael, but you need to get over your fear of him." Freddy advised.

"I have! It's just that… Well, I don't trust Foxy when he's in entertain mode, he always just... I don't know, it's wrong…" He muttered, as he and Freddy entered a small stage with a purple curtain…. Mike approached a red pirate fox carefully, heading to the back of it quickly, flipping the switch just as the fox started to turn.

"Ah… That be much better! I think I be havin' some glitches in me britches!" The fox noted as he stood up, shaking his robotic legs.

"Well you'll need to ask Fritz to help with that." Mike told him, passing him a magazine, the one he had gotten the previous morning. "Here, I got this in the mail." He explained as the fox took it curiously. "You might enjoy it Foxy." He added, grinning at the pirate.

The clattering stopped all of a sudden, as the animatronics, minus Chica, looked at each other and nodded, running off to the kitchens, after Foxy had stuck Mike in one of the chairs, leaving him there confused.

After a few minutes Freddy returned holding a box in his arms carefully. "Now, Mr Fitzgerald has told us it was your birthday yesterday, but as he mentioned that you were born after six, we shall be celebrating it tonight." Freddy explained, as Mike groaned.

"You guys don't need to do this." He told them, as Bonnie and Foxy returned, both holding boxes of their own. Foxy had a second box balanced on top of the first.

"Top one be Chica's." Foxy explained, putting them on the table. "'Appy birthday Mike." Foxy said fondly, messing with Mike's hair with a chuckle.

Mike scowled well naturedly as he put his hat on.

"Open mine first Mike!" Bonnie said excitedly, pushing his box forwards.

Mike looked at the other two. "You two ok with that?" He checked, getting nods before he opened the box, smiling at what he found within. It was a collection of plush toys, with each of the animatronics having one, as well as a few he didn't recognise, like a small marionette on strings. "What's this one?" He asked, holding the Puppet asked.

"That's an old friend, it stays in the kitchens actually, which is why we would prefer if you didn't enter it. It usually hide's in the spare freezer, but… Well, the joints get stuck sometimes and it has to fix them." Freddy explained, getting a nod.

"You know… It looks familiar… Was this at the old place?" He asked, as Bonnie's ears drooped. "Sorry Bonnie, I know you and Chica don't like talking about it." He apologised.

"It's fine, I miss the old animatronics is all. If they could be here I would gladly lose my face for a week." Bonnie told Mike. "And… Yeah, it was. Jeremy was there actually, he should recognise it… Back when we were glitching a lot." Bonnie recalled.

"We still have yet to get a chance to thank Mr Fitzgerald." Freddy lamented, as Foxy pushed his box forwards.

"Mine next!" Foxy demanded, as Mike opened it, finding a pirate costume, as well as a picture of the Animatronics, all grinning into the Camera, a young Mike in the middle, with a smile that would blind anyone.

Mike smiled, looking at his old self. "The one thing my folks got right… Every birthday party was at Fazbears, we would try to find the one with you guys actually." He noted, putting the eye patch on and looking around. "Wow, this is really difficult to see!" He realised, taking it off and rubbing his eye. "I'll have to get used to that." He told Foxy, who perked up realising that Mike would use the costume. "Should I wait for Chica to get back or…?" He asked, looking at Chica's box.

"That would be best." Freddy agreed, giving Mike his box.

Mike opened it and looked inside, finding an empty Freddy head, as well as a small music box and lots of other little items that looked like Freddy had taken them from previous Night guards… "Hey, this is Jeremy's wrench!" He realised with a laugh, as he looked it over, causing the three Animatronics to start laughing while Chica made her way to the table, placing a box down.

"Happy birthday Mike!" Chica said, pushing the box Foxy had brought towards Mike.

"Thanks Chica." He thanked, opening it and finding one of Chica's cupcakes, as well as her recipe for how to make her favourite pizza. "Security cupcake?" He asked, noting the eyes move.

"Yep! It's part of a security network that I hooked up to your tablet. So now if anything happens and you need to go somewhere. We can still talk to you, as long as you connect your cupcake to a phone!" Chica explained, as Mike got up and hugged the giant robot chicken.

"Why the recipe?" He asked curiously.

"You're a good learner, last time I taught you how to make a pizza you did really well, so I thought I'd give you my favourite recipe so that you can try in your own time. Also, you need to have more than microwaved pre-frozen pizzas from the chef's." She explained, adding the last bit in a dull tone that made Mike laugh.

"Thanks you… Guys…" Mike trailed off as he looked at something behind Chica, as the Animatronics turned to see a tall, thin, Puppet-Like animatronic approaching Mike, with incredibly thin legs, holding a wrapped up box that it placed on the table.

" _For… For you… Mike Schmidt…_ " It said, in a voice that was very quiet, and sounded incredibly shy.

"Thanks… Um… What's your name?" He asked, embarrassed that he didn't know it.

" _They call me… Marion... Short for Marionette…_ " The Marionette said, pushing the box towards him. " _Open… It?_ " It asked hopefully.

"Thanks…" He said, getting ready to open it. "Um… Are you a boy or a girl?" He asked curiously.

Freddy watched closely, not knowing himself.

" _I'm… A girl…_ " Marion said, as Mike finally unwrapped the box, removing the ribbons carefully and opening it up, to find…

"Huh?" Mike looked it over, it looked familiar somehow… But… He wasn't sure how...

"Mike? _Mike!_ _ **Mike!?**_ " He heard Chica's voice getting fainter as he tried to remember, quickly shaking his head and focusing.

"Wha? What happened?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Ye passed out on us Lad!" Foxy told him sounding worried.

"I did? Weird…" He muttered, looking at the object again. "What is this anyway?" He asked Marion.

" _It's… A suit… It can compact and expand… But it's not a spring suit…_ " Marion explained.

"Spring suit?" He asked, confused.

"Back in the days, before Freddy Fazbears, when we were still new, we were at Fredbear's family Diner, where the main attraction was Fredbear, my predecessor, and Spring Bonnie, formerly Bonnie until our Bonnie was made." Freddy began to explain. "As our AI was new, the company decided to turn Fredbear and Spring Bonnie into wearable suits, either by removing the endoskeleton and all deadly parts, which was used for the smaller sub companies, or by using a special hand-crank that caused the endoskeleton to expand, connected to the outsides of the suit and making a gap big enough for a human to wear, the metal parts held back by spring-locks… You can see the problem…" He trailed off.

"If ye got the locks wet, by breathin' on 'em or somethin' like that, the locks would fail, causin' all the parts ta snap into ye, followed by the wiring an' all that… Jammin' into yer flesh, killin' ye… It only happened a few times, an' the firs' time, it didn't kill the wearers, just gave 'em a few scars, 'pparently the parts got caught on somethin', savin' the poor wearers." Foxy continued.

"Oh… So… This is like that?" Mike asked cautiously.

" _No… It compacts by… Sliding parts of the suit… Into each other… The outer one is the gut… It's completely… Safe…_ " Marion promised.

"Alright… Which animatronic is this anyway? I don't recognise it." He asked.

Marion made a sound that sounded like a sort of laugh… " _It's… An old suit… That was never used… Due to budget cuts… For the Character… His name is… Mike… The monkey…_ " Marion explained, as the animatronics snickered, understanding the joke.

"Ooo ooh ah ah." Mike joked, smiling. "You guys mind if I go try this on?" He asked, before Chica grabbed his wrist, lifting the lid off of the box she had brought to reveal a birthday cake, with words written in delicate handwriting and green icing.

"You need to have at least one slice!" She told him, as Mike sighed.

"Alright, if I don't finish the entire thing I can take it to the apartment right?" He checked, getting a nod. "Alright, do we have a knife to cut this?" He asked, as Marion froze silently. "Um… Marion?" He asked, as Marion shook a little bit, curling into a ball and sobbing quietly.

"Marion? Are you alright?" Freddy asked, getting onto his knees worried…

Mike looked at the music box curiously, winding it up quickly and holding it near Marion as he remembered a story Jeremy had told him, about a large puppet that he had to play music for during his week as a night guard.

As the music played Marion started to calm down, eventually standing up and looking at Mike. " _Thank… You… Mike... Schmidt…_ " Marion thanked.

"Are you alright now?" He asked, putting the music box down.

" _Yes… I… Will get the… Knife…_ " She said, floating to the kitchen, causing Mike to do a double take.

"Is she floating?" He asked confused.

"Marion has always had that ability, we aren't sure why." Freddy told him.

After a moment Marion came back with a breadknife, which she passed to Mike.

"I really shouldn't be cutting this. Can someone else do it?" Mike asked, looking at the knife nervously.

Chica took it carefully, cutting a slice from the cake and passing it to the boy, who took it gratefully, taking a bite. "This is amazing!" He exclaimed as he swallowed the bite, quickly demolishing his slice.

"Thanks, I made it myself! I wasn't sure how to make a cake so I found a recipe book and worked off of that." She explained.

"Thanks…" He muttered, a smile on his face.

"Now then Michael, why don't you go try out your new suit? You still have three hours left." Freddy offered.

Mike looked at his watch shocked, three hours had indeed gone by! "Huh. Alright then, how do I get it out?" He asked Marion.

" _You just… Slide them out… Like… A Russian doll… Thing…_ " She told him, as he went to the office and started taking the animatronic outfit out, putting it on and strapping it together until there was only the head left.

"Guys! I'm gonna put the head on in a sec!" He called out, as he left the office and headed back to the animatronics, getting used to the extra weight on his body.

They watched as he looked at the head, putting it on and instantly falling over. "Whoa!" He tried to get back up, having difficult, due to a tail springing out the moment the head had been put on. "Where'd the tail come from?" He asked confused.

" _I… Don't know…_ " Marion said, as Mike got used to the costume…

 **Later**

Mike had taken the costume off, as there was only half an hour of his shift yet, putting the cake back in the box, and putting all of the gifts into another box. "Guys, I need to tell you something…" Mike said hesitantly.

"Yes Michael?" Freddy asked, sensing his worry.

"I… I'm going to be gone for the year…" He explained.

"What?! Then who'll be our guard?! Who'll test the lasses pizza?! Who'll I complain to about Glitches in me britches?!" Foxy gasped, being a dramatic little shit.

"Jeremy's going to find someone to work the shift I think… He said something about finding a replacement guard for until I'm back." He explained.

"Why do you have to go? Are you getting transferred?" Bonnie asked, sounding heartbroken.

"I'm going to a place called Hogwarts, and it's a boarding school… For magic…" He explained. "I have to go, or I'll be arrested, and Jeremy's memories of me, as well as everyone else's, will be erased… But it's only for the year." He explained. "I don't want to go but… I have too." He finished…

"Well then, when will you be leaving us?" Freddy asked sadly.

"September, I'll be back by the end of June… Which is another reason it's only for the year, if it was for the next few years, because I'll be in the fifth year I think, I would only have two months here each year." He explained.

"Well… We'll still be able to talk with our cupcakes!" Chica pointed out.

"Apparently tech doesn't work around magic." Mike told her.

" _I… Can help…_ " Marion said, touching the two cupcakes and Mike's phone, causing them to glow for a moment. " _They're… Shielded now…_ " She told them.

"Thanks Marion…" Mike muttered, smiling… "Jeremy's already told the manager, so I'll be meeting the new night guard tomorrow to get him sorted with everything." He told them all. "So best behaviour you guys!" He warned.

"Ok Mike." They all agreed.

 **Next night**

Mike waited at the front door for the new Night Guard, before he saw a figure walk to him.

"Hey, bet you didn't expect me!" Jeremy greeted, wearing Mike's spare night shift uniform, being small enough to use the much younger teen's clothes.

"Jeremy?! You're the night shift?!" He asked shocked, as the Animatronics rushed over to go see, Marion staying in the kitchens that night, wanting to fix the Freezer's doors again.

"Mr Fitz… Gerald…" Freddy trailed off, before he started to screech, rushing at Jeremy while the others tried to stop him.


	3. Mike's ringtone ruins everything

**AN: I've been meaning to continue this.**

Mike's eyes were wide as he and the other animatronics tried to stop Freddy from attacking Jeremy.

"Freddy! What's with you?!" Mike exclaimed, standing between the screeching bear and his guardian.

Freddy slowly began to slow down, before he produced a sound that was produced when shut down, which Mike knew they couldn't fake.

"I'm really sor… ry…" Chica trailed off, turning to Jeremy and seeing him… "Y-You…" She stammered, taking a step back.

Jeremy looked at her for a moment, thinking. "Wait… Why are you acting like this? I check on you every day after the pizzeria closes." Jeremy questioned.

Foxy shrugged, not sure himself.

Mike rolled his eyes and gave a strained sound as he attempted to lift Freddy, quickly aided by Bonnie and Foxy, taking the bear to the backroom to turn him back on.

Mike switched Freddy off and then back on, watching him reactivate.

"Michael? What happened…?" Freddy asked, putting his hand to his head, sounding like he had been knocked out.

"You flipped out when you saw Jeremy was the new night guard." Mike explained.

"Mr Fitzgerald? Odd… I recall him being the night guard before, I'm not sure why I would have such a strong reaction." Freddy noted, confused with himself.

The door to the backroom opened, with Jeremy walking in and grabbing a hat from a locket. He put it on his head and turned to Mike with a grin. "How do I look Mike?" He asked with a laugh.

"You look dumb." Mike said, Jeremy's grin fading before he continued. "So I guess you look just like a night guard." He finished, Jeremy laughing at that for a good few minutes.

"That was a good one." Jeremy told him, turning to Freddy. "We gonna have any issues?" He asked.

"No, I apologise for my previous behaviour however." Freddy apologised, deeply ashamed with himself.

"So, I guess now I get to tell you what to do." Mike noted.

Jeremy rolled his eyes amused. "Yeah right, don't forget, I had to do this without doors, and more animatronics. Plus, the bots aren't hostile, so I'll be fine." Jeremy reminded him.

 **Few months later**

Mike stepped onto the platform, a few devices in his pockets, trunk by his side. He didn't have an animal of any kind…

Jeremy looked at the train, letting out an impressed whistle. "In good condition. Anyway, get going Mike, sooner you're gone the sooner you're back." He told the boy, who nodded and got onto the train…

Searching for an empty compartment, Mike soon found one that had a blonde haired girl, reading an upside down magazine.

"Hey uh, do you mind if I sit in here?" He asked, feeling awkward.

The girl gave a nod as she continued reading. "Go ahead. I don't mind." She said, her voice almost floating…

"Thanks." He said, sitting down opposite her and putting his trunk away… Pulling his phone out of his pocket and connecting it to his security cupcake, he grinned as he found himself watching through the cameras of the pizzeria in the day. Flipping through camera's he found Jeremy fixing up Foxy's hand, a project the man had been working on for the past few weeks, getting materials to fix up the pirate and get him back on stage again.

After that, he started to play some games he'd downloaded for the trip, having predicted it would be a long journey…

 **Later**

Mike looked up when a group of teens came into the compartment, not noticing him until they had sat down.

"Oh! Sorry, were you here the whole time?" A girl, with hair that was red enough to resemble Foxy, asked him.

"Yeah, it's fine though." He shrugged, having switched back to the camera system to watch the animatronics.

"I don't recognise you…" The girl realised. "But you're definitely not a first year…" She muttered, trying to remember if she knew him.

"That's because I'm only here for the year. I got my letter really late for some reason, and I'm not gonna come back next year." Mike explained. "I'm Mike, Mike Schmidt." He introduced himself.

"That's… Weird. I don't think that's ever happened before… Anyway. I'm Ginny Weasley." The girl said.

A boy that looked very shy, holding a plant of some kind in his hands carefully. "I-I'm Neville Longbottom." The boy said, clearly uncomfortable.

Mike turned to the last boy, who had big round glasses and a lightning bolt scar that looked inflamed.

"Harry Potter." The boy said, seemingly expecting something.

Mike looked at the scar curiously. "What's with the scar? It looks infected or something." He asked, before noticing the looks he was getting. "What?"

"Are you a Muggleborn?" Ginny asked, Mike nodding confused. "Harry's the boy-who-lived. He survived an attack from You-Know-Who when he was a baby and defeated him." She explained.

"No." Mike said, shaking his head, having misunderstood.

"Yes he did." Ginny told him, confused by why he had said no.

"No, I don't know who." He explained.

"Oh! Well, everyone was afraid of him, so we called him you-know-who instead of his actual name." Ginny explained.

"Well what's his real name?" Mike asked curiously.

"Voldemort." Harry said, as Ginny and Neville flinched.

Mike took a minute to think. "Wait. His name is Flight from Death?" He asked confused. "Does he know?" He questioned, his face showing genuine curiosity.

"I doubt it. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry Explained.

"Oh. It's an anagram. Tom Marvolo Riddle, I am Lord Voldemort. I get it." Mike understood, giving a nod, before going back to his phone when he found a kid messing with one of the arcades, apparently hacking it. He pressed a button on the screen, alerting one of the Animatronics to the child… Ah, this time it was Bonnie!

"What are you doing on that thing?" Ginny asked, apparently not knowing what a phone was.

"Messing with some apps." He shrugged, before noticing the confusion. "Apps? I'm using my phone." He tried to explain.

"Purebloods aren't the best with machines…" Harry warned him.

"Ah. I'm doing a muggle thing." He explained, which APPARENTLY made sense to them!

"What's that then?" Ginny asked, noticing the Animatronics on the show stage.

"Huh? Just the Animatronics at the Pizzeria, looks like they're playing… Hmm… Let me check… Yeah, it's somebody's birthday." He explained, disconnecting the Security cupcake, turning his phone off, and putting them both back into his pocket.

"What's an Animatronic?" Ginny asked.

"Robot." Mike said, getting tired… He grabbed his security guard cap, put it on his head and pulled down the brim, taking a quick nap…

 **Later**

Mike looked around at all the ghosts as he watched the first years get sorted, standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"As you may have noticed, we have a new student for the year, who shall be placed with the fifth ye-" McGonagall was cut off by Mike.

"Wait. I'm sixteen, I should be sixth year, right?" He pointed out confused.

"Normally yes, however we simply don't have enough time or space to put you in sixth year." McGonagall explained.

"Alright then." He nodded, understanding.

"Thank you. Now, please sit on this stool, and I shall place the sorting hat on your head." McGonagall told him.

Mike sat down on the stool, waiting patiently…

And Patiently…

A few more minutes…

A few more…

Mike started to get bored, and waited for something to happen…

" _ **Finally! You have quite the defence's boy. Now... What to do with you…**_ " A voice said, likely the hat… " _ **Let's see… Plenty of cunning… Bravery, that too… Intelligence… There, despite your job… Loyalty? Lots of that… Hmm… Where to put you…**_ " The hat pondered… " _ **Better be…**_ "

Mike prepared himself, waiting for the house he would be placed in for the year…

" _We're waiting every night, to finally roam and invite, newcomers to play with us, for many years we've been all alone, We're forced to be still and pl-_ " The sudden song that had emerged was cut off by Mike taking out his phone and answering the call, having forgotten he had left it on.

"Yello?" He said, listening to the call. "Yep, just about to get sorted, actually, you interrupted it. It's fine. Yeah that was me that alerted Bonnie. Tell Chica the Cupcake's working fine. Yeah, I'll be careful. See ya." He hung up, putting his phone away embarrassed, wanting the sorting to be over already…


End file.
